Next Generation of Kids
by Bookluvr2
Summary: Descriptions of the next generation of kids, how I imagined them. Plz plz read and review, just a fun little thing I'm doing.
1. Bill and Fleur

**Next Generation of Kids!**

**Descriptions of the next generation of kids, what they look like, what their character is like, etc. Just a fun little thing. Hope you enjoy! **

**Bill and Fleur: **

**Victoire**

Victoire looks very like her mother, with long platinum blond hair, which falls to her waist, grey-blue eyes, and pale skin. She is an eighth Veela, and when she was at Hogwarts she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, which, as she's a Weasley, is unusual, but she's very clever, so the house suited her. She enjoys shopping and doing makeup, and in many ways is quite girlie, but she was also Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team from her fourth year to her sixth. She gave it up in her seventh year because she wanted to concentrate on her NEWTs, and being Head Girl. She argues a lot with her sister, Dominique, and gets annoyed by her little brother, Louis. Some of her nicknames are Vic, Vicky, Blondie, and Barbie (used by her siblings). She is best at Charms, and her Patronus is a swan.

**Dominique**

Dominique is the total opposite of her sister. She has bright red hair, cut short and spiky, blue eyes, and sharp features. She became one of the few female Beaters at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Gryffindor. She is a bit of a tomboy, and likes to play sports. Even though she has red hair, the Veela in her comes out just as much as it does in her sister. She is three years younger than Victoire, and two years older than Louis. She didn't become Head Girl or Prefect, but did become Quidditch Captain. She is closer to her brother Louis than to Victoire, as they argue a lot. Grades are not as important to her as they are to Victoire, but got good OWLs and NEWTs. Her nicknames are: Dom, Nicky and Foxhead (she punched the unlucky boy who called her that!) Her favourite subject is Transfiguration, and her Patronus has the form of a wildcat.

**Louis**

Louis is the youngest of the kids, and the only boy. He has the least amount of Veela in him, and looks exactly like his father, except that Louis has ginger hair with natural blonde highlights, and Bill has dark red. He is cheeky and funny, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He is the same age as James, and one of his best friends. He gets in a lot more trouble than his siblings, and once nearly got expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, in incident involving a very strange hex, some garlic, and Marcus Nickelby's head. He is the only person in the family not to play Quidditch, but his hobbies include chess, and he has a talent for coming up with weird and wonderful spells. He doesn't have any nicknames, apart from Lou-Lou, which people call him when they want to annoy him. His Patronus is a terrier, like his uncle Ron's, and he doesn't really have a favourite subject.


	2. Charlie and Melanie

**Next Generation of Kids! **

**Charlie and Melanie **

**(Melanie has long dark hair and hazel eyes)**

**Simon**

Simon has randomly inherited sandy hair, which apparently Melanie's father had. He also has hazel eyes and freckles. He is in the same year as Lily at school. He cuts his hair short and spiky, and wants to be in the BWA (see Lost Nineteen Years, Boot Camp chapter) when he is older. He is quite blunt, but funny and cheeky at the same time. He is extremely protective of his younger sister, Mackenzie, and doesn't want her to date boys, stay out after nine o'clock, party, drink, etc. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and played Beater. Grades don't really matter to him, but he got average OWLs and NEWTs.

**Mackenzie**

Mackenzie is five years younger than Simon, so one of the youngest cousins. Mackenzie has long black hair and blue eyes, and very pale skin. She often gets annoyed with Simon because he is so protective, but understands that he just cares about her. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, and is very popular and is one of the few people who have no real enemies. She doesn't care that much about grades, but she doesn't totally ignore schoolwork. Becoming Prefect and then Head Girl was a shock to her, but she did well. She is very good at Charms, and her Patronus is a mink.


	3. Percy and Audrey

**Next Generation of Kids!**

**Percy and Audrey**

**(Audrey has shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes)**

**Molly**

Molly looks very like her namesake, with curly red hair and brown eyes. She is a bit plump, but not overly so, and is very studious like her father. She is usually found reading a book or two, and has no care for Quidditch whatsoever. On the contrary, she finds it tedious and time-consuming. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and is two years above James at Hogwarts. She isn't as rigorous about the rules as her father, but doesn't like people breaking them for the sake of breaking them. She got twelve O's in OWLs and six O's in NEWTs, and went on to become very high up in the ministry. Her Patronus is a dove and she likes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

**Lucy**

Lucy is two years younger than Molly, so in the same year as Albus and Rose. She is small and slight, with light brown hair, usually in two plaits, and grey eyes which turn blue when she's happy, and stormy grey when she's not. She often gets on her sister's nerves, especially when Molly's studying, and then gets wound up in return. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and played as Chaser for her last three years. She is best friends with Albus and Rose, and they often prank Molly for laughs. Her Patronus is a squirrel, and her favourite subject is Charms.


	4. George and Angelina

**Next Generation of Kids**

**George and Angelina**

**Fred and Roxanne**

Fred, named after his late Uncle, is the twin brother of Roxanne, and two hours and three minutes older. Though they are obviously not identical, they look very similar, and can trick people by Roxanne dressing up in Fred's clothes and hiding her hair. They both have straight auburn hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, though they seem to have more of the Weasley gene in them. Roxanne is the more responsible of the two, and holds Fred back in their more risky schemes. They don't care much about rules or lessons, even though they are both very clever. They prefer to work on their father's joke shop, selling it in school, advertising it, etc. They are two years younger than Teddy and Victoire, and were both Beaters for the Gryffindor team from their second year. Both their Patronuses are monkeys.

**Georgina and Arthur (Artie) **

Georgina and Arthur are also twins, and in the same year as James. Unlike their older siblings, they look completely different. Georgina is smaller and stockier, with dark skin and curly brown hair. She is the louder of the two, more brash and headstrong. Artie is an inch taller, but skinny, with pale skin and light ginger hair. He is quieter, but the nicer of the two, more considerate than his sister. They are both very clever, but Georgina doesn't work as hard, so gets worse grades. Georgina's Patronus is a lyrebird, and Artie's is a nightingale.

**Billius Gideon (Billy) and Angela **

Billy and Angela, youngest of the six children, are in the same year as Albus. They are the worst trouble makers in the family, even worse than Fred and Roxanne. They are in the year below Albus. Billy is tall and gangly, with brown hair and blue eyes and freckles. He is very good at Quidditch, being light and speedy, and went for Chaser after Michael Bell left. Angela had more tanned skin, and dark hair that just reaches her shoulders. They both have impish smiles and a talent for trouble making. Like their oldest siblings, their Patronuses are monkeys.


	5. Ron and Hermione

**Next Generation of Kids!**

**Ron and Hermione**

**Rose**

Rose has curly red shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. She is very studious, and has inherited her mother's brains. She was sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat was seriously thinking about putting her in Ravenclaw. She is in the same year as Albus, and though they aren't best friends (Albus causes too much trouble) they still like each other. She became a Prefect and then Head Girl. She is good at all subjects, and her Patronus is a cat.

**Hugo**

Hugo is in the same year as Lily, and a lot more trouble making than his sister. He is tall with straight brown hair and blue eyes, a long nose and large hands and feet. He was immediately a Gryffindor, and is proud of it too. He became the Reserve Keeper in his second year and was promoted to Keeper in his fourth. Like his father, he had troubles with nervousness but, with the help of the other members of the team, overcame them. He is best friends with Sean Finnigan, and his Patronus is a terrier.


	6. Harry and Ginny

**Next Generation of Kids  
>Harry and Ginny<strong>

**(Teddy is included)**

**Teddy**

Though adopted by Harry and Ginny, Teddy grew up with tales of his parents and what they were like. He changes his appearance often; his favourite was a heart shaped face, slightly thinner around the full moon (he doesn't change on the full moon, just becomes irritable and craves raw steaks) with turquoise or brown hair, grey eyes and a cheeky smile. He was sorted into Gryffindor and best friends with Xen Finch-Fletchey and Victoire Weasley. His Patronus was a wolf, and his favourite subject was Care of Magical Creatures.

**James**

James is exactly like his paternal grandfather, at least in character. With very dark auburn hair, brown in winter, and hazel eyes, he is handsome and full of mischief and fun. He is a Gryffindor, of course, and his friends are Louis Weasley, Elias Finch-Fletchey, and Robert Wood. They call themselves the Second Marauders, and cause nearly as much trouble as the originals. He became Seeker on the Quidditch team in his first year, and played on until his seventh year. He became Quidditch Captain in his sixth year. He shares the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak with his three siblings (they hide them in a secret cabinet behind a tapestry in the Common Room, so they can all get to them) he puts them to much more use. His favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts, and his Patronus is a stag.

**Albus **

Albus is his father in miniature, with messy, jet black hair, green eyes and glasses. He isn't as much of a trouble maker as his older brother, but still uses the Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak often. He was sorted into Gryffindor, as he wanted. He is friendly to his cousin Rose, but finds her too hard working for his taste. Instead he hangs out with Liam Finnigan and Olivia Wood. He is Keeper for the Gryffindor team, and got onto the team in his first year. He became a Prefect and then Headboy, much to his older brother's disgust. He doesn't mind though, and is good at the jobs. His favourite subject is Potions, and his Patronus is a dog.

**Lily**

The youngest of the Potter children, Lily is the only one to have inherited proper Weasley red hair. She also has her mother's brown eyes and character. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and became Chaser on the Quidditch team in her first year, and played on until her seventh year. She became Prefect then Head Girl, to her utter surprise, and did her job very well. She often joins in with her brothers' pranks, being as mischievous as them. Her favourite subject is Charms, and her Patronus is a cat.


End file.
